Being a Female Winchester
by ShootingStarOrFallenAngel
Summary: What would it be like to be the big sister to Sam and Dean Winchester? Or the daughter they never knew? Add a disappearing from your brothers lives more than 18 years ago and not being 100% human as a hunters unknown daughter and things can get real weird real fast. And the only ones to know the feeling are Melissa and Camron Winchester. (I don't own any SPN characters or content.)
1. Chapter 1

**3rd Person "Melissa"**

Mel had a strange life growing up. Her mom died when she was six and left her dad to take care of her and her two younger brothers Dean, who was four, and Sam, who was six months old. But that's not the strange part. What was strange was that her father started hunting monsters and taught her and her brothers how to take down all the monsters he knew how to kill. Her life got more complicated after that but that story is for another time. Let's just say she left her family because of an angels warning. She still hunts and still cleans up her brothers messes, just in secret, including taking in the child they didn't know existed. Let's just say Melissa Winchester is the best big sister a boy could have.

 **3rd Person "Camron"**

Cam was born into the life. Her mom was a died when she was ten, murdered by an angel that called her and her mother impure. Cam's aunt luckily killed the angel before the angel killed Cam. Since then she and her aunt have been on the road saving people hunting things (and as her aunt says) the family business. At 16 Cam wouldn't change a thing,but she always wonders what it'd be like to finally meet her father, but I guess all Winchesters have daddy issues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Camron**

I always dreamed of meeting my father... I just never imagined it would happen at gun point. My aunt and I had been working a case when my father and uncle busted in guns blazing like big clunky idiots. Since the job of exorcising all the demons was done they automatically thought it was us they were hunting.

"Dammit Dean, put the damn gun down we've been over this!" Mel yelled at the man holding a gun to my head.

"My sister is gone probably dead and if I can't test you I can't trust you," Dean growled at my aunt.

"You can test her," I say, dropping my weapon to ground, trying to show that I'm no threat.

Sam took my advise and tossed some holy water on her and when she didn't react he nodded to his brother.

"And why can't we test you?" Sam asked me, wary.

I shoot a look at Melissa who looked nervous. How do you explain my condition to a hunter. Especially a Winchester boy. I opened my mouth to hear the flutter of wing.

"Dean, drop the gun. That girl is important to the world, you kill her you sentence the Earth to destruction and extinction!" a tall man in a trench coat yells, storming over to us.

"What are you talking about Cas?" Dean barks.

They continued to bicker but I block it out as I squint to see the new comer is an angel. Great. Just what I need. They killed my mom now they're coming for me.

"Melissa!" I hiss, catching my aunts attention as well as Sam's.

"What?" she asks, seeming irritated. I guess she was getting Sam on her side.

"Angel!" I whine, pointing to the man in the trench coat.

Her eyes widen and I see her reach for her blade. She pushes gigantor out of her way before attacking the angel and pinning him to the wall.

"Why are you here? Why are you things after my niece? I kept her from going dark like your father asked why are you trying to take her from me?" Mel screamed as I started to back away only to feel the tip of a blade hit my back.

"Nice try kid," Dean's gruff voice growls in my ear.

"I'm trying to save her Melissa!" the angel barks, "Your brother can't kill his daughter, nor the Earths last hope. My brother was wrong to go after her. He rebelled while Michael was still in charge."

Melissa dropped her blade from his throat and backed away from him turning to me and the boys. Sam stood to the side watching everything, taking in all the information, Dean had me at the end of the only weapon able to kill me, and I was looking for an escape.

"Melissa?" Sam asked, "Daughter? Cas, who are these girls and what's going on."

Dean caught on to what Sam was saying and jumped back from me looking between my aunt and I. Cas sighed behind me and I could practically see the wheels turning in Sam's head. He was putting the pieces together. This could be interesting.

"Sam,Dean maybe we should go back to bunker and talk this over. It's a lot of information and there are more demons on the way," Cas informs.

"Dammit! Mel, there after me again, this was a trap!" I scream and of course... I was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie was of course right which Melissa hated. Although it came in handy sometimes, Mel wished that just once Cam would be wrong about a trap. Before either of them could pull a weapon both girls were slammed against the wall behind them and as the boys pulled their angel blades they too were thrown to the wall across from the girls.

"Hello Winchesters," the man walking into the warehouse laughed, his eyes becoming jet black.

"Marcus," Cam hissed.

"Ah, Camron just the girl I was looking for," the demon hissed in return.

He took a step closer and smirked. He reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Oh, what I would do with you if your grandfather wouldn't destroy me for it," he sighs, "Speaking of your grandfather he sent me to tell you he will see you next Monday and if not your dear auntie wont see next Tuesday."

Behind him Dean was struggling, for reasons he didn't quite understand he wanted to rip the guys throat out. He struggled as his brother looked on in confusion. Sam watched the events in front of him but all he could do was think of was the new information he was given. Melissa, his big sister, was alive and in front of him, and he apparently had a niece, Dean's daughter... this was crazy.

In the shadows Cas observed the scene. He was sure of what he had already known, Camron was Dean's daughter, there was no longer questioning it if there had ever been a question. The look in her eyes as Marcus smirked and delivered his message told of their relations, not to mention the resemblance she held to his mother, Mary, and sister.

Camron glared at the demon, her grandfathers lackey, with disgust and anger. Her blue eyes shone bright as she stared him down. Melissa tried to reach for the gun in her holster, which was loaded with devil trap bullets, but Marcus just focused more energy on her, unintentionally loosening the pressure on the boys. Dean was able to reach his holy water but was too far for it to be affective if he tried.

"Yeah, well tell him if he kills her I will single handedly destroy him and his army of demons, and he knows I can," Cam threatens.

"I'm sure, but I doubt he'll care."

Cas slowly moved toward the demon but froze before he could touch it. Cam had stopped him from killing Marcus and Castiel couldn't understand why.

"Deliver the message or die right here, your choice Marcus."

The demon smirks again. "You know playing messenger gets boring," he practically whines.

"Death it is..."

"But I prefer living, goodbye Wincesters and Angel."

And with that Marcus was gone. Everyone dropped to the ground and Melissa instantly checked on Cammie before running to Dean and Sam.

"Are you guys okay? Is everyone alright? He didn't hurt anyone?" she rambled.

"Aunt Mel, calm down we're all fine he was too focused on me," Cam says, shuttering.

"Why did you stop me from smitting him?" Castiel questioned.

"I need my grandfather to get that message."

Cas seemed to understand but was still worried.

"So what you're some type of Anit-Christ or something?" Dean barked.

"Or something," the girls mutter simultaneously.

"I think it's time for that talk."

At that point no body could have agreed with Sam more.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas didn't want to wait long but Dean and Cammie both refused to leave their precious cars. He knew Dean would argue but he was really counting on the girls and Sam to help him win that argument, but Cam refused to leave her moms old Beetle behind even if she doesn't drive it as often as Mel they both know it's Cam's. So now they were in their cars driving somewhere "private" as Dean put it to which Cammie had to make a snide comment that got glares from everyone. However, knowing the girls would disappear if given the chance, Cas thought it best to split up the group, sending Sam in the bug with Cam while Mel was stuck in the Impala with Dean, and Cas warned them he'd be watching over them.

The ride started off awkward in both cars. Cam had never met her uncle and now that she has she isn't quite sure what to say to him. He's way taller than her but then most people are she is only 5'5. However unlike his niece who is staying silent without showing any discomfort with their situation, Sam was being very awkward. He would begin to say something and decide otherwise and he kept shifting in his seat.

"If you have something to say, say it," she snaps from the driver seat, irritated that he just kept staring at her.

"Sorry, I just... um," he stuttered.

"Just ask your stupid question, I know you wanna know. Mel has the same nervous ticks as you."

Sam looks at her in surprise, not expecting this stranger to be so snippy with him.

"You know I'm starting to see the resemblance between you and Dean," he huffs.

"Yeah, i get that a lot," she grumbles back.

"So that' really my sister?" he asks, motioning to the car ahead of them with his head.

"No that's a car, your sister is in it," she says smirking.

"Yeah really seeing the Dean in you."

This makes them both laugh a little.

"And before you ask," Cam starts hesitantly, "I am your niece, and Mel isn't my mother."

Sam nods not saying anything, letting it sink in that his big brother had another kid. At least this time he wouldn't have to kill his niece... he thinks.

"So Cas made it sound like you were real important..." he started but she cut him off.

"When everyone is in one place I'm not explaining this more than once," she says.

Sam just nodded, accepting her answer.

"And your grandfather?" he asks, "Wait let me guess... later?"

"Now you're getting it big foot."

She laughs at her own joke and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, definitely a Winchester. You're like a miniature female Dean," Sam laughs causing him to miss her last comment.

"You have no idea..."

In the other car things weren't so easy to deal with. Dean glared at the road ahead of him unless he was checking his rear view mirror to see his brother laughing with the teenage girl besides him. Melissa, much like Sam, shifted uncomfortably besides her younger brother. She may be older but she knew how Dean got when he was angered and she wasn't ready to deal with it.

"Where did you go?" Dean finally asks.

"What?"

"Where did you go? You left your family so you had to go somewhere."

"Oh," Mel whispers, shocked he was even considering her to be real, "I went hunting."

"You could have stayed with us to do that."

"There's more to this than you think."

"Like what?"

"Like your angel friend is far from the first I've met."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I was given the choice of leaving or dying so I left and if I hadn't Cam would be dead right now," she snapped.

"What is she that stupid?"

"No a rouge angel killed her mother when she was five. Your daughter would be dead if it weren't for me."

"She's not my daughter."

"Dean, i can prove it to you if you give me a chance and by the looks of it Sam's already convinced," she says looking back at Sam and Cammie to see them with comfortable smiles on their face, "Besides if you wont trust me your angel said so himself."

"Yeah well I don't trust you."

"And I don't blame you."

The silence between them begins again and this time it's even more uncomfortable as Dean's irritation and resentment is much more tangible than it was before.

About three hours out from their destination Cammie decides to turn on some music, picking her favorite AC/DC song and playing from there on her iPod.

"Oh come on not you too!" Sam whines, "Mel doesn't even like classic rock, how?"

"My mom was a Kansas fan I was practically singing half these songs before I was out of diapers, I expanded my artist pool a few years back, Aunt Mel tried to stop me cause it drives her crazy but it didn't work," the young girl explained.

"Of course Dean had a kid with one of the few women in the world that likes classic rock," Sam huffs thinking of Deans luck.

"Yeah, that's what Mel always says."

Sam laughs, "I can believe that."

When they all arrived Cammie and Sam stepped out to see Dean slamming the door of the Impala and Melissa chasing after him.

"Dean I'm just saying to give her a chance! She's a good kid that needs her father! She hasn't done anything to hurt you, I have to take out your damn anger and get it over with!" she snapped.

Only a half hour earlier they had been silent when she asked him to go easy on Cam and they started arguing like no time had passed... only that was exactly the problem.

"You know what Melissa! I don't have to take your shit any more, we aren't kids anymore, you aren't daddy's little princess! You are the one person Sammy and I relied on and you friggin LEFT! Why because an angel told you to? 'Cause that's bull shit! You weren't there when Sam left for collage, you weren't there when dad sold his soul for me, you weren't there when we got justice for mom! You weren't there for us when we needed you cause you decided that we didn't need you any more!" Dean screamed.

"I left because it was the only way to keep you boys safe! Whether I walked away or not i wouldn't have been there for you. At least if I walked away I could still watch out for you. I was there for all of that crap I just couldn't interfere or Cam would have been on her own! They threatened my life Dean! What if they killed me and you found my body, or if Sammy did for that matter! You were 14 I couldn't take that chance even if it meant not being able to take care of you and protect you like I wanted!" she yelled back.

"Enough! Both of you!" Castiel snapped, appearing between them before either of them decided to throw a punch at the other.

Camron and Sam watched from where they stood, unmoving. Sam now understood why his sister left, he and Dean would have done the same, but his big brother was too stubborn to care. Cammie, however was horrified that this entire incident seemed to stem from her, however that happened..

"Let's just get inside," Dean huffed going to the door.

"Welcome to the bat cave," Sam mumbled under his breath.

As they descended the stairs a familiar humming hit Cam's ears and she was not okay with that.

"What took you boys so long?" the Scottish accent says from below.

Cammie's eyes go wide as she races down the stairs, not bothering to pull her angel blade, Melissa not far behind. Out of curiosity the boys pick up their pace only to find Cammie at the entrance to the main room, red face and fuming as she looked at the short man smiling at her from his seat.

"Crowley," she growled.

"Oh and you brought me my granddaughter, how kind." Crowley smirked.

"Granddaughter?" the boys question in unison, just before Camron lunges for the King of Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

As Cammie jumped at the man, or monster, she despised most, Cas showed up and caught her holding her back.

"Let! Me! Go!" she yelled, struggling to get out of the angels arms.

"Camron, the prophecy, you can't," Castiel barked, doing his best to hold the girl back.

Cam was stronger than almost everyone due to her... abnormal DNA.

"I don't care!" Cammie yells, still trying to get at the King before her.

"Cam! Back down! If it weren't for that prophecy all of heaven would want you dead so stop!" Melissa yells.

Mel stepped into Cam's view, blocking Crowley in the process.

"Don't," Melissa whispered, almost begging her niece to back down from the fight.

Sam and Dean watched on from the background, very confused and very surprised. Sam knew just by talking to Cammie that she was Dean's daughter but he hadn't realized she also had his anger and "shoot first ask questions later" attitude. Dean, however, was just shocked that Cas was having a harder time holding her back than he did holding Dean himself back and, at the time, Dean was a Knight of Hell. He had to wonder what this girl was.

As that was going on, Cam looked into her aunts eyes and slowly the red faded from her view and she stopped fighting the angel. Melissa turned to Crowley who stood behind her smirking.

"What do you want jackass?" Mel snapped, shocking her younger brothers.

"Well, I was here for the other two Winchesters, you know the giant ones who keep nearly ending the world?" he says looking past her to the boys.

Sam looked sheepishly at his sister and Dean rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Boris?" Dean snapped.

"Well, Squirrel, I needed your help, but it seems the help I needed is no longer existent as you brought the girls here already."

"So then what was the point of pissing Melissa off more?" Dean asked.

"I find it fun to see her wanting to kill me without the ability to," Crowley answered, turning back to the eldest Winchester.

"What do you want Fergus?" Cam asks, knowing how his birth name bothers him.

"It' Crowley," he growls.

"Fergus," Cam snarks.

"You're just like your great-grandmother."

"Just not as evil," Cam answered snidely.

"Well you could be worse if you wanted."

Cam rolls her eyes, "What do you want?"

"You, at my side. You are still my little princess."

"I told you I wont work with you. I'm not going dark, not after last time," Cam said, her voice fading toward the end, the memory causing the light in her eyes to fade.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad..."

"You made me kill him! You forced me to torture him! You made my listen to his screams... his cries. You made me kill his sister as he watched before you made me kill him slowly..." Cam screamed, her voice cracking at points as the tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I thought it would make you stronger darling, I thought it would help you become better."

"Well it didn't so get out before I kill you."

"You wouldn't."

"She would," Cas says looking between the girls and the demon, "I suggest leaving."

Crowley took one more look at Cam before sighing and disappearing. Everyone stood in silence, unmoving, unsure what to say. Cam was trying not to break but the flashes of her time working in Hell kept coming.

"I need some air," She whispered before running past the group.

Mel turned to run after her but Cas grabbed her arm.

"Don't, you were the reason she was there, you'll just cause her to lash out," he tries to rationalize.

"Well, we can't just let her go off like that," Melissa protests.

"Maybe Dean should go," Cas suggests, catching the eldest boys attention.

"Why? I don't even know her. Sam's the one that just spent the last four hours laughing and talking to her like they were best friends," Dean barked.

He didn't know her and he didn't want to have to deal with her until someone gave him hard evidence that she was his kid.

"Dean, she's basically a female you. There's no one better to go get her out of this," Sam argues, agreeing with the angel.

He stared a his siblings and best friend as if they were crazy, wondering if they were just screwing with him. When no one said anything he sighed before grumbling a "fine" and following Cammie out of the bunker. He only had to walk outside and he found that she hadn't gone far. Cammie was leaning against the trunk of her Bug. Dean sighed, seeing what Sam meant. Like him she had went to lean on her car. Like him she stood with her hands in her jacket pockets. Like him she went between staring at the ground and glaring at the sky. Like him she refused to cry in front of people.

He walked over and leaned on the spot next to her, not missing the way she swiped at her eyes and wouldn't look at him.

"I'm fine, you can go back in. I know you didn't want to come out here," she whispered to keep her voice from cracking.

"You're right I didn't, but I'm here and Sam got into my head and now I can't go back until I know you're okay," Dean answered, mentally cursing his brother.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I spent time in Hell, I get it it sucks, but it sounds like you were the Kings bitch," Dean spoke blatantly.

He felt sympathy for her and a strong urge to take care of her but he wasn't gonna hold back. Luckily she laughed slightly seeing the humor in that truth.

"Yeah, I kinda was. Being the Kings granddaughter does that."

"So you're a demon? Or an Anti-Christ?" he asked.

"Neither, I'm part demon but I'm your daughter, so I'm obviously part human, and my grandmother was an angel so I have angel grace in me too. I guess I'm part Nephilim part Anti-Christ. But the prophecy calls me Vanna," she mumbles, her answer surprising to her and Dean.

Neither of them had expected that. She wasn't planning on telling him all that, it just sort of came out. For whatever reason she felt she could trust him.

"Wow," Dean says, shock evident on his features, "That's a lot of information."

"Sorry," she whispers, "I shouldn't have thrown that at you."

They were silent for a while neither one saying a word. Cam cursed herself. What was she thinking saying all that? She knew he didn't think she was his and he had no reason to. Just because they said she was didn't mean anything.

"So how do you know I'm your dad? I mean I'm sure there has to be someone else it could be," Dean says.

"Well, my mother told me all the time that my father had been the love of her life and that he was the first person she, you know, and she said his name was Dean Winchester. She told me that he loved her and that he was the only human capable of helping me fulfill my destiny. She said he left quickly but he stopped to say goodbye and told her he would find his way back to her when his job was done. Dean, she said your name... exactly, even told me I looked like your mom."

He couldn't deny that. Camron looked just like Mary, blonde hair, striking blue eyes, same beauty. There were some very obvious differences though. Cam had a more sandy blonde than Mary and had a more tanned complexion. Dean noticed how similar she looked to him in ways less obvious, like her stance and style, even if genetics didn't have anything to do with that.

"What was her name?" Dean asked, swallowing the lump now in his throat from Cam's story.

"Elizabeth Mason."

Dean sucked in a deep breath causing Cam to look at him finally. He knew her mother, he had loved her mother. He had wanted to stop hunting for Lizzy.

"I take it you believe me now?" she asked.

"I'm starting to," he sighed.

Back inside the bunker Sam and Melissa were catching up as Cas sat trying to understand the prayers he was getting from the two outside.

"So Sammy... do you hate me too?" Mel asked, sitting across from Sam at the table.

"That depends on why you left," he answers honestly.

"It was either that or have an angel blade through my chest," she whispers.

Sam's eyes go wide.

"What?"

"An angel told me that if I didn't leave you boys that it would kill me. I couldn't risk either of you finding me dead and I figured that a long as I hung back I could still keep you safe, or close to safe."

The room was silent. Melissa just looked at her lands in her lap as Sam processed this new information. He hadn't seen his sister in more that 20 years and now he finds out it was against her will. He almost felt bad for her. She had always kept Dad in his place and once she left he became even more like a drill sergeant than he already was.

Sam put a hand on his sisters shoulder, making her look up. He gave her a soft smile almost saying "it's okay, you did the right thing". Mel's phone began to ring and when she looked at it she laughed.

"How does he do that?" she says before answering, "Hey."

Sam looked at her funny as she rolled her eyes at the person on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, I think. Okay but I don't think you want to, Jes-" she was cut off by the ending of the phone call.

"Who was that?" Sam asks.

Before she could answer a teenage boy about 16 years old, with brown hair and haze eyes appeared beside the eldest Winchester.

"Hey where's..." he starts before noticing the two men in the room, "Oh crap."

"Mel?" Sam asks.

"This is Jesse, a friend and ally of Cam's," she explains.

Cas was staring at the boy and now so was Sam.

"Hey, Mel, remember that time I told you about the angel that tried to kill me and the hunters that I ran away from?" the new comer, Jesse, asks.

"Yeah..."

"This is them."

Sam's eyes widened with realization and Castiel looked almost sorrowful. Mel looks between everyone and is suddenly very confused. Jesse stands, ready to fight if necessary while Cas seemed to shrink back and Sam just sat frozen in his spot.

Outside Cam suddenly jumped off her car, looking spastic.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Crap, we need to get inside now."

"Why?"

"Cause my best friend is an idiot," she retorts, taking off into the bunker to behold the scene her aunt had been watching. She hurried down the stairs as if she hadn't just had a break down or a real father-daughter moment with Dean.

"Do you have a death wish, Turner?" Cam asks as she jumps off the last couple of steps.

The boy watching the men in the room carefully only a moment ago seemed to relax slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Only if I'm saving you, Winchester," he laughs, his eyes never leaving Cas.

"And what made you think I needed saving?"

"Your grandfather called, said he saw you, tried his normal crap but I hung up and called Mel so I could take care of you."

"Funny, isn't it usually the other way around?"Cam asks, walking over and placing a hand on Jesse's shoulder, actively calming him.

Jesse finally looked away from Castiel and looked at her. Silently she told him he was safe and suddenly he wasn't rigged anymore, he wasn't worried about a fight. Dean came in at that point and looked at everyone in turn. Cam removed her hand and looked at Cas.

"I take it you're the one that trued to kill him?" she asks.

He looked down shamefully. Sam looked at her and then at Jesse.

"Jesse Turner?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"Wait," Dean says, "Anti-Christ, run away Jesse?"

"Hey Dean," Jesse laughs.

Dean looks dumbstruck for a moment before looking angry.

"Where the hell did you go, man? We were trying to help you."

"That is a long story."

"Well then i guess it's story time."


End file.
